<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[铁虫] 杯杯的正确使用方式 by harumi711</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802179">[铁虫] 杯杯的正确使用方式</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumi711/pseuds/harumi711'>harumi711</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Starker, 铁虫 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumi711/pseuds/harumi711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[铁虫] 杯杯的正确使用方式</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　在接到一通电话后，蜘蛛侠马上提早结束今天的巡逻，以最快速度赶回基地去。<br/>
　　他邮购的东西居然比预定时间要早送到，他必须要赶在货物送抵之前回到基地去，因为他邮购的商品绝对不能落在他的男朋友手上，不然他就完蛋了。<br/>
　　他订了人生中第一只飞机杯。<br/>
　　别误会，他的性生活非常美满，也不看看他的男朋友是谁。然而，作为一名开苞到现在也一直被操屁股的小受，而他亦能预视自己的未来也只会是被操的份，彼得最近愈发可怜自己那根从来都没有被真正正确使用过的东西。<br/>
　　他当然不会为了使用它而去找其他人上床，他亦没有胆子尝试反攻──而老实说，他自己也无法想象自己反压对方的情况，更别说实行了。<br/>
　　于是他灵机一触，点开了情趣用品网站，给自己订购了一个普通的飞机杯，想着可以利用它尝试一下插入些什么东西是怎么样的感觉。<br/>
　　而他的直觉告诉他这件事不能让托尼知道。<br/>
　　鉴于他已经搬到基地跟他的男朋友──也就是他的导师托尼．斯塔克──同居，而他所邮购的货品着实是无法寄往皇后区的老家，因此他迫于无奈只能把东西寄到基地去，订购货品的时候他还特别注明需要于晚上8时正送抵大门，他打算在门口等待快递小哥直接取货，以避免让货物落入其他人的手里。<br/>
　　计划永远赶不上变化。<br/>
　　光是想象那东西落在托尼手中，他便冒出了一身冷汗。<br/>
　　复仇者基地就近在咫尺，正当彼得为到自己感人的速度沾沾自喜时，他的手机响起了讯息提示音。<br/>
　　『客户您好！您的货品已顺利签收，签收者：Tony Stark，谢谢惠顾！』<br/>
　　操。<br/>
　　他视死如归地踏进房间时，托尼正坐在床边拿着包装盒子，仔细地阅读着盒子上的商品说明。<br/>
　　在他想要关门逃走以先，托尼抬起了头，「欢迎回家，Mr Parker。」他勾起了一抹故作温柔让彼得不寒而栗的笑容，「看看我们可爱纯真的宝宝订了些什么？」<br/>
　　「……不，托尼，」彼得紧张地咽了一口唾沫，「你先听我解释……」<br/>
　　「嗯哼？」托尼目光重新放回包装盒上，慢条斯理地打开了纸盒，把里面的内容物抽了出来。那是一个红金配色的杯状物体，托尼夸张地挑了挑眉，「哇哦，这颜色怎么那么熟悉？哦！是我战甲的颜色啊。」<br/>
　　「不……不是这样……」彼得声音也开始颤抖起来，「我……我就只是，只是喜欢这个配色……」<br/>
　　「哦！喜欢到想操我──战甲配色的飞机杯？」托尼把杯子倒置，撕开了塑封。<br/>
　　「……呜，不、不是……」<br/>
　　托尼没有理会他，继续维持着优雅的动作揭开了飞机杯的盖子，并闭起左眼看向杯子顶部的小巧的洞口，「哦，你不知道还有模仿阴道或者肛门的类型吗？怎么买个这么没趣的。」　　　　<br/>
　　彼得脸红得像蕃茄，双手掩着耳朵，「够了别说了……」<br/>
　　托尼把飞机杯扔向彼得，彼得反射性地接住了它，接着托尼又向他扔来了附在盒子里的润滑液，「用给我看。」<br/>
　　「……什……什么？」<br/>
　　「用给我看。」托尼盘起双臂，「就站在那里。」<br/>
　　「不……不不不不……」彼得连忙摇头，「我我我不行，我……」<br/>
　　「哦，你不懂用，需要我教你？」<br/>
　　彼得吓得缩了缩身子，「不，不是！」<br/>
　　「那不就没问题了？」<br/>
　　托尼翘起了二郎腿，脸上的笑意加深，「还不快点开始？」<br/>
　　彼得看着托尼脸上的危险笑容，连蜘蛛感应都快要警告他要是现在不听话，后果大概不堪设想。他按下了胸口的蜘蛛标志，战衣应声掉地。他抿着下唇抖着手扯下了自己的内裤，拿着杯子不知道如何是好。<br/>
　　「哦！你还没硬啊。」托尼气定神闲地说着，「先撸几下？」<br/>
　　彼得咬着牙强忍着屈辱，伸出手拿起自己软趴趴的性器上下套弄着，这还是他头一次被托尼看着自慰，他害臊地低着头不敢看向托尼，只是加快了撸弄的动作，性器在他的套弄下逐渐变硬翘起，他的呼吸也开始变得急速。<br/>
　　「停，」托尼命令道，「倒点润滑液进那玩意，然后插进去。」<br/>
　　渐渐被性欲控制住理智的彼得听话地停止套弄，却还是拿着那金红配色的飞机杯，面带犹疑，一脸委屈地抬头看向托尼。托尼却瞇着双眼一脸等待，并昂了昂下巴示意彼得动作快点。<br/>
　　彼得看着自己正冒着水的可怜阴茎，手部运动带来的刺激忽然中断让他的身体里泛起一股迫切感。他颤抖着手扭开润滑液的瓶盖，往那小巧的洞口里倒进了一点，然后一手扶着自己的阴茎缓慢地挤进那小穴口里。<br/>
　　「呜……嗯啊……」洞口里面的通道比彼得想象的还要窄，他小心地插进去，甫进入便感受到里面柔软的触感包裹着他的阴茎，他从来都没有感受过这样被紧致包裹的感觉，于是禁不住呻吟了一声。这通道非常紧窄，他本能地挺身让自己进得更深，拿着飞机杯的手也在帮忙挤压，以帮助他获取更多的快感。<br/>
　　终于捅到了最底，他舒坦地「啊……」了一声，然后便随着本能开始上下郁动杯子，他感受着从来都没有过的感官刺激，逐渐忘记了他正在自己男朋友面前操着飞机杯，他甚至顶着胯部，让自己的阴茎能主导着操弄的动作。随着他的抽插，飞机杯内部开始变得温热，内壁的纹路不断刺激着他的性器，于是在抽插了十来次后，前面还是个小处男的男孩便伴随着一声甜蜜的呻吟射在了飞机杯里面。<br/>
　　当他还没有从高潮余韵回过神来的时候，托尼不知何时走近了他，并把他横抱起来，粗暴地丢到床上。他的阴茎甚至还停留在飞机杯里。<br/>
　　「爽吗？嗯？」托尼一把握住了飞机杯杯身，阻止彼得把它拔走，一边爬上床弯下腰来亲上彼得的嘴唇，彼得出于身体记忆回应着他的吻，伸出舌头缠上了托尼入侵他口腔的舌头。托尼顺着他的唇部一路亲吻到锁骨，再一路滑到他的乳尖，然后开始吸吮他的乳头，彼得于是又发出了轻哼声。<br/>
　　托尼在舔弄着彼得的同时开始一上一下地套动着手里的飞机杯，彼得挣扎着扭了几下身子，托尼却在此时用舌尖点上他最敏感的乳尖位置打转，于是他整个人又再次软掉，「啊嗯……不要……」然后绝望地感觉到自己又完全硬了。<br/>
　　托尼从他的胸膛抬起头来，挂着一脸坏笑，停下了手里的动作，「就这么插着。」然后猝不及防地低下头来轻咬了他另一边乳头一下，彼得于是轻轻尖叫了一声。<br/>
　　飞机杯里仍然残留着他刚才射出的精液，里面湿湿滑滑的，内部仿真度极高的内壁又再吸附着他的阴茎，彷佛是真的甬道一样的陌生触感让彼得脑袋又再次变成一团浆糊。他伸出了手握着杯身，开始缓慢地利用飞机杯套弄着自己的阴茎。<br/>
　　「怎么了？爱上插入的感觉了吗？」托尼俯身凑近彼得耳边，嗓音里透露着危险，「以后有它就不需要我了，是不是？」<br/>
　　「……不，不是……」彼得吓得马上停下了手上的动作，「我完全没有这个意思！」并连忙想要把阴茎抽出丢开飞机杯，可是托尼却握住了他的手制止了他的动作。<br/>
　　「那……就是另一个意思？」托尼继续在他的耳边细语，「想插我？」<br/>
　　「我……我没有……」彼得欲哭无泪，「我真的没有……」<br/>
　　托尼的手覆在彼得的手上，引导着他慢慢地上下郁动飞机杯，「舒服吗？插进去很舒服吧？你在想象什么？嗯？」<br/>
　　「啊，哈啊……呜呜……」性快感不受控地从下腹阵阵传来，彼得却感到异常委屈，忍不住掉下了眼泪，「我……我只是想试试……」<br/>
　　「一试难忘对吧？」托尼舔了一下彼得的耳垂，「比被插舒服吗？」<br/>
　　「不是……」彼得连忙挣扎着从托尼的手里抽出自己本来握着杯子的手，讨好地覆上了托尼的裤档，「我还是喜欢这个……Mr Stark……托尼……」<br/>
　　「你既然那么喜欢插着些什么，今天整天你都别想拔出来。」托尼戏谑地笑了笑，「你前面满足就够了，不可以这么贪心，坏孩子。」然后立起了身子，把彼得的双腿掰开成M字型，然后伸出手握着杯子上下缓慢套弄，「你就对着这杯子高潮一天吧，我可以帮帮你。」<br/>
　　彼得马上刷白了脸，「不要……！求求你──啊，哈啊──啊嗯……嗯……啊……啊啊……」托尼控制着自慰器套弄着彼得的性器，彼得于是又再不受控地溢出甜腻的呻吟，「哈嗯……嗯……托尼……」<br/>
　　「你怎么插飞机杯也能叫床叫得像被插一样？」托尼的嗓音依旧轻柔得危险，手甚至在转动着飞机杯，手指扫过杯底排气小孔增加压力，「嗯？我的小处男？」<br/>
　　「我……哈啊……不要……！啊嗯……！」结果在托尼富有技巧的套弄下，彼得又再次射在飞机杯里。<br/>
　　托尼气定神闲地替彼得拿走了飞机杯，并伸出手指往里面挖出彼得的遗精，抹在彼得平坦的肚腹上，视线没有离开过二次高潮过后全身泛着薄红的彼得。<br/>
　　彼得喘着气动起身，环上托尼的脖子送吻。托尼回应着他的吻，把他按在床上侵略地吸吮着他的嘴唇，彼得热烈地回应着他，并伸手摸上托尼的裤链拉下，把小手伸进内裤里握上了他那早已硬挺的粗大套弄着。托尼由着他替自己手淫，一边还在忘情地吻着彼得。<br/>
　　绵长而激烈的一吻过后，彼得迫不及待地俯下身把托尼的性器含进嘴里，并刻意翘起臀部，无声地邀请他可以伸手指宠幸一下他被忽视许久的后穴。然而托尼却只是轻握着他的细腰，顶着胯部操弄着男孩的嘴部，完全没有打算触碰男孩那雪白诱人的屁股，或者藏在里面的后穴。<br/>
　　男孩扭动着身体，并抬起头来用湿漉漉的无辜眼神看着托尼。托尼挑了挑眉，却慵懒地闭起了双眼，拒绝了男孩的拿手好戏。<br/>
　　彼得放开了含着托尼性器的嘴，小手扶着他的粗大，「daddy……我想要……」并刻意糯着声音撒娇道。<br/>
　　托尼半瞇着双眼，「想要什么？」<br/>
　　「想要你……想你插进来……」<br/>
　　「你不是比较想插东西吗？那比较舒服是吧？」<br/>
　　彼得猛烈地摇头，又再眨着那双湿润的双眼，「才不是，我不喜欢……我喜欢被插，你插插我嘛……」<br/>
　　「你什么时候变得那么淫荡？」托尼托起彼得的下巴，「嗯？」<br/>
　　「我没有……」彼得软着声音回应，脸上却挂着不相称的勾引浅笑，「求求你了，操我……」<br/>
　　托尼把彼得推进床里，在手上抹上润滑液后便插进彼得的后穴里挖着，彼得于是放声嘤叫，叫得比平日更加放荡，明显想以此讨好托尼。在充份扩张过后，托尼抬起了彼得的双腿放在自己肩上，然后便挺身毫不怜香惜玉地把性器一插插进彼得的小穴里。<br/>
　　「啊──！！」彼得眼角马上渗出生理性泪水，「哈啊……好大……」还是不忘用言语取悦托尼，「好喜欢……」<br/>
　　然而他实在太低估他那记仇的男朋友。就在他开始沉浸在被抽插的快感，沉溺于敏感点不断被托尼的性器辗压过而带来的爽感时，托尼居然一把抓起了被遗忘在床边的飞机杯对准彼得又再高高挺立着的性器，无情地一下套进去。<br/>
　　彼得瞪大眼睛，就这样看着自己的性器又再度没入在那金红配色的飞机杯里。<br/>
　　托尼勾起了一边嘴角，一手握着彼得的细腰挺身抽插着他的后穴，另一只手则是握着飞机杯上下套弄，「爽吗？宝贝。」<br/>
　　前后夹攻对于已经射了两次的彼得来说简直是要了他的命，他的阴茎本来就不习惯被些什么紧致地包裹，再加上里面模仿真人甬道再配合着托尼动作而产生的摩擦，虽然他才刚刚射了两次精，但他可是回复力极强的蜘蛛侠，而且是敏感度还比常人高几倍，彼得感到由阴茎传来的阵阵酥麻快感让他全身的神经线都在叫嚣。<br/>
　　至于后穴，托尼那根粗壮的东西每一下都顶进他体内最深处，并且每一次都精准地刻意压过他的前列腺敏感点，每一下的抽插都几乎要把彼得的里面所有内脏撞散，而他本来就很喜欢托尼插在他里面的感觉，他能感受到自己的甬道正在紧紧地吸吮欢迎着托尼的肉棒，托尼每一下的撞击都让他欲仙欲死。前面和后面同时被同一个人控制着刺激着，彼得觉得自己整个人已经化作一滩糖浆溶在床上，最后他在托尼的一个深顶又再次射在飞机杯里，射的时候他几乎要失去知觉。<br/>
　　然而这个晚上才是一切的开始。<br/>
　　第二天早上，他睁眼时正被托尼抱在怀里，而那冰冷的飞机杯还包裹着他的晨勃。当他想静静从托尼怀里抽走身体并拿掉飞机杯时，不知道何时已经醒来的托尼却把他禁锢在怀里，握着他的手引导他操控飞机杯让彼得又再次射在杯里。<br/>
　　射完精后，彼得几乎是哭着拔走了飞机杯，却被托尼温柔的吻安抚下来，「你真可爱，彼得。」托尼宠溺的声音让他瞬间忘记了刚才把他欺负到哭的就是眼前这男人，只是撒娇地往托尼颈窝里蹭着寻求安慰。托尼细碎地往他嘴唇啄了几下，那深情的焦糖色眼睛让彼得瞬间迷醉。于是，他鬼使神差地被托尼带进浴室，在托尼的监视下清洗他的飞机杯，而他居然不觉得有什么问题。<br/>
　　之后的一天还算和谐。托尼没有再提及那只飞机杯，并且对他的态度就一如既往，彼得几乎已经忘记了那只飞机杯。就在他们过了两天没有性爱的生活后，第三天，托尼拿着已经完全风干，可以再次使用的飞机杯，剥掉了男孩的衣服，「宝宝，我觉得你真的买对了东西，你上次真是辣死了。」托尼的脸上闪过一丝兴奋。<br/>
　　彼得刷白了脸，却还是抵不过男人的甜言蜜语，在男人含着男孩的阴茎让他硬起来后，男孩半推半就地扶着自己的阴茎套进飞机杯里，并被托尼引导动作插弄飞机杯。而托尼则是扶着男孩的腰一边后入，男孩这晚还是在同时被操及操飞机杯的刺激下射了几次，才挂着生理泪水睡在托尼怀里。<br/>
　　翌日起床，他的阴茎仍然插在飞机杯里。<br/>
　　如是者，这只飞机杯一直没有缺席过，每一次做爱托尼都不会忘记让飞机杯增加他们的床第乐趣，彼得每一次都被弄得虚脱，起初他挺愿意满足托尼的要求，让这只飞机杯为他俩的性爱助兴，可是当每一次做爱，他都被托尼和那只在他手里几乎可说是变成神器的飞机杯拖进情欲的深渊，每次都最少得射三次托尼才终于满足，他开始要怀疑变异体的不是他自己而是托尼──他跟托尼交往了一段日子，他真的不知道美国第一花花公子的能耐原来如此可怕。<br/>
　　于是他愈发害怕这只飞机杯──毕竟没有人会希望自己每一次做爱到最后都是高潮到晕过去。<br/>
　　然而他仍然不敢动那只飞机杯，他已经搞不清楚托尼到底是记恨他买飞机杯这件事，还是单纯爱上了操晕彼得这件乐事。<br/>
　　直到有一次，在射了第四次之后，托尼从后面环抱着他，仍然顶着胯部抽插着他。他的身体已经沉浸在性快感里超过两小时，他一边感受着托尼在他体内的坚硬，嘴边嘤嘤叫着，体内的快感又再度叫嚣，蜘蛛侠的恢复能力让彼得又再次勃起，夹着他阴茎的飞机杯又绞紧着它。托尼一下又一下地辗过他的敏感点，他无法再承受那过载的性快感，又再度被操至高潮──而他已经没有什么可以射了，于是他就这么哭着被操尿在他的飞机杯里。<br/>
　　「呜哇──！」知道自己被操尿了的彼得羞耻得大哭起来，拿走了飞机杯把它狠狠地丢进垃圾箱后，便拿起被子把自己藏了起来。托尼隔着被子抱着那一团东西轻拍着安慰男孩，最后还是半哄带骗地把他带进浴室替他清理身体。<br/>
　　于是两人的性生活又再次回复平淡。<br/>
　　而就在彼得快要忘记自己被操尿在飞机杯的一个月后。<br/>
　　彼得如常地进行完蜘蛛侠的巡逻后回到基地，率先回到他和托尼的房间换衣服。甫打开房门，床上一件看似熟悉却又有点陌生的东西闯入了他的视线。<br/>
　　金红蓝配色的一只杯子。<br/>
　　他颤抖着双腿走近床铺，拿起了那只杯子。<br/>
　　用膝盖想都知道它是什么。彼得颤巍巍地揭起了盖子，看着里面的小穴。<br/>
　　然后他才发现床上的一张纸条，上面是他男朋友的字迹。<br/>
　　『a minor upgrade──新增按摩及加热功能，你会喜欢的，Baby。<br/>
　　　被操尿并不羞耻，那是你很爽的证明。<br/>
　　　我爱你，宝宝，你太辣了。　　T.S.』<br/>
　　彼得的哭嚎声响彻整个复仇者基地。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>